megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Burn My Dread
"Burn My Dread" is the theme song of Persona 3. The song was composed by and performed by Yumi Kawamura. The track has several versions including the "Last Battle" version with rap vocals sung by Lotus Juice. Appearances ''Persona 3'' *Opening Movie Edition: **''Persona 3 Original Soundtrack: First track of the first disc. **Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Original Soundtrack: First track of the first disc. *Reincarnation Edition: **Burn My Dread -Reincarnation: Persona 3-: First track. *"Last Battle" Edition: **Persona 3 Original Soundtrack: Twenty-second track of the second disc. **Burn My Dread -Reincarnation: Persona 3-: The seventh track on disc. Remix with new lyrics. A remix was made for ''Persona 3 The Movie. ''Persona 4'' The song was played during the Investigation Team's school trip to Tatsumi Port Island in Persona 4: The Animation. Lyrics Persona 3= Dreamless dorm Ticking clock, I walk away from the soundless room Windless night Moonlight melts, My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom Nightly dance of bleeding swords Reminds me that I still live I will (Burn my dread) I once ran away from the god of fear And he chained me to despair-yeah (Burn my dread) I will break the chain and run till I see the sunlight again I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight Voiceless town, tapping feet, I clench my fist, In pockets tight Far in mist a tower waits Like a merciless tomb, devouring moonlight Clockwork maze End unknown, In frozen time A staircase stands Shadows crawl on bloodstained floor, I rush straight ahead with a sword in hands Cold touch of My trembling gun I close my eyes To hear you breathe (Burn my dread x2) I will (Burn my dread) This time I'll grapple down that god of fear And throw him into hell's fire (Burn my dread) I will shrug the pain and run till I see the sunlight again Oh, I will run burning all regret and dread And I will face the sun with pride of the living |-| Last Battle= I will - Burn my dread (Gonna burn the dread, Gonna Burn your dread) Burn my dread (One time for your mind) Burn my dread (Gotta take it out like this) Burn my dread (Ay yo, drop - like - this) There's no man's land No man ever survived Invisible hands are Behind you just now If you ever win that Race against rage then You'll be king 'cuz It's no man's land (For real) The mask is in heavy rain Ultimately slain Make shadows slave What we've done is in vain Carrying AK-47, 24/7 But you've gotta live it persecuted by heaven Comes from the direction, no - indication You've got to, to let it move first Let it out, let it down Let it inside, let loose Letting getting damn depressed - Let's get it up Then what'cha gotta do is - Drop the hammer down Drop rhyme, drop hammer Digging like a labor You've got blood all over, Ash all over, Spit it out, son, game's over (Burn my dread) Tear up your fear, The end is coming near, Spit it out like a spear, I'll burn your dread (Burn my dread) No soul, robust All dust, we bust Justice to the man with no life (Burn my dread) Tear up your fear, The end is coming near, Spit it out like a spear, I'll burn your dread (Burn my dread) No soul, robust All dust, we bust Justice to the man with no life |-| Last Battle -Reincarnation: Persona 3-= (Burn my dread x2) Got your bulletproof... (burn my dread x2) ... vest? (Burn my dread x5) Fear not, jump in the fire Got to burn the dread Let my soul aspire To a higher place In this gaia case No time to waste Never close this case, man Whatever you do, it's always gonna come back So living by the gun's gonna get the gun clap I ain't giving in, Hell no, fuck that If you got a problem, Then stand up and say "what?" Man's gotta do, you know What a man's gotta do for life The battle, yeah Got a little robust since we first met 'Cause I have yet to put my fist down It ain't easy, but never show my weakness No way out of this, so you better seize it Deep breath, talk to Jesus, pray to God Still make my own way - And I preach this (Burn my dread x9) I am the front man who used to be the nicest Making my own rules, apply them for their guidance Only top deuce in the game knows how to fight this The fear of life, many choose to run away from it On the straightaway, they get caught up Grabbed - thrown down - smashed up I'm afraid of what's to come At the same time afraid of what I've become No way out of this, so drop the bomb Trace my trails and follow and that's done One, two, three And let me pop this right here and become number one I may dictate but you know the shit's great cause I think straight but my rhyme's not baked Know that sometimes you just gotta let it go To the flow, to town on the microphone (Burn my dread x9) Category:Persona 3 Songs